


I love you just a little too much

by Youagain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst??, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Murder, Other, Sick Character, Sick and Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youagain/pseuds/Youagain
Summary: Ten's lover is sick. He has a million bills to pay. His eviction date is getting nearer. He doesn't have enough money for the other's treatment. But it's okay he can deal with this because he loves him.





	I love you just a little too much

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this I also wrote this in like one sitting so uh

He didn't know what had happened. everything that happened seemed to be a blur. He looks around; his house is on fire, his farm animals are all dead, _murdered, stabbed_. It's a mess. He looks at his hands. His hands shaking and sweating profusely. There's blood, _who's blood?_ he then notices the horse in front of him. No, no, no, no, _no._ He starts sobbing, tears involuntarily rolling down his cheeks.

It was sunny and rainy at the same time, whenever this happens it's considered to be a lucky day, A day full of possibilities. At least that's what ten believed.

But it wasn't today, when Ten was little his mother used to tell him that If he wishes for anything in this weather, it would most probably come true. And ten believed but he doesn't now, not anymore.

It was neither a lucky day nor a day full of possibilities. He prayed for his significant other. He prayed for him to be okay, for him to be alright and wake up healthy and start walking from his deathbed, but he didn't. Ten was sitting beside him, his hands in his. They were cold, so cold, so unlike him. Tears started brimming his eyes, but he didn't care, he let them flow, he let them free. No one cared even the one who used to care the most, doesn't care now. It didn't matter to Ten anyways. He was over it. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and smiled, it was crooked, Ten, himself could feel it. It was broken more than anything.

Everytime ten saw the other on his deathbed he couldn't take it. It was too much. He couldn't see his eyes red and swollen. His hair not visible anymore, his breathing difficult. He faked a smile when he opened his eyes but Ten sobbed after. Hard sobs, he could never get used to this.

The other used to wake up on weird time of the days. No warning, nothing. He would just opens his eyes, he would squeeze Ten's hand as hard as he could but he wouldn't feel a thing. Tears were normal as breathing now.

After Ten having half a glass of orange juice for breakfast, he was going to go upstairs to see the other but noticing the mails in front of his door just made him realize time hasn't stopped and everything is going the way it was before. Children are still playing, some are completing their studies, some of them might be having breakfast with their families, just normal things. Everything hurts.

Ten decides to pick them up and read them out after all this time. He sits on his dusty, off-white couch, sunlight filtering through the window. Some of them were get well soon letters and others, meaning more than half of them, were just his bills. There were notices of getting evicted, there was a letter from his job about how he's fired, the rent, his bills and just more bills. Ten had enough things to worry about other than the damn bills. The amount of money listed in those papers gave Ten a vertigo, they were too much, he didn't have that much money. Not now anyway.

Ten could pay these off easily if he was still working. If he was still employed. Maybe if they both were living the way they used to.

They lived in a small farm, every animal was taken care of with so much tenderness. The other loved animals. It was his idea to move out here and ten couldn't deny, of course not, how could he say no to the love of his life.

Ten fondly smiled at the memory, he was snapped back into reality when a breeze of wind following a sound of a bell happens. Ten runs, he runs like he's never before. He runs upstairs and into the other's room, "baby, are you okay?" He says, his voice cracking in the middle as he walked closer to him and takes a seat beside him on the bed.

The wooden walls let in some of the sunlight in between the cracks.

The other mutters something, Ten didn't quite catch that so he moves closer to him, his ear practically touching the other's cold lips. _"It hurts so bad,"_ the other is crying now, seeing him cry Ten's tears started to roll down his cheeks too, betraying him.

The next day when he woke up there was the eviction notice again, he would get kicked out of this house if he doesn't pay. He couldn't, he had nothing, he spent everything on the other's treatment. This made Ten angry, they knew what was happening, everyone knew what was happening to him so why were they treating him like this, he told them he would pay them when he's done and when his husband is walking again so why were they doing this?

He tore every stupid bill and while he was doing that he saw a letter from his neighbors: I hope you, Ten, you are doing well of all people. Please take care I know this is a phase where you think of things you shouldnt but please take care of yourself and dont do anything impulsive or stupid. Im very concerned for you, everyone is.  
Love, your neighbors.

He tore that too, what he was going through, nobody knew about it, nobody.

Everytime the other woke up nowadays the only words he would say would be "it hurts so bad, please…" and then he would trail off and start crying. This went on for weeks, the eviction date was getting a lot closer, and his electricity was cut off now, they might cut his water supply too any minute now, he didn't have enough money to pay for the drips anymore.

He planned this out very carefully. He had weeks and months of loneliness to plan this. He was standing above the love of his life with a pillow in his hands. He doesn't do anything, he just looks at him and how in pain he looks, how thin he has gotten and how his lips are chapped and his hair gone.

He doesn't cry though. He's strong he can handle this. He moves the pillow over his lover's face and applies pressure on it the other barely moves, he shows no sign of struggle and when he stops moving, Ten knows he did this right, he knows he's doing the right thing.

Ten moves down to the kitchen like a robot. Lifeless. He has no expression on his face and still no sign of tears. He takes out the gasoline from the barn and starts pouring it all around inside the house, in every room, in every corner. He leaves the lover's room though. He just looks at him, peeking from the door and he looks peaceful now, this made ten smile a little.

He lights a match and drops it into the trail of gasoline from his barn to his house. The trail of flame following his path, exactly the way he did. All around first, then inside.

Ten had a dagger in his hand. He didn't know what he was going to do with it but now when he looks back, sheep or goats wouldn't bite, right?

He stabs them without feeling any pain, without feeling any remorse. He just let's his hurting do the work. Blood pooled in the barn now and it smelled. The Hens had escaped when he opened the cage, and pigeons flew. Other than those everything he saw moving, walking, breathing was dead to him now. No one should be breathing now. Nobody deserved it. Not even ten himself.

He hears a horse neighing when he's looking at the outcome of his behavior. Everything was red now, sticky and smelled like iron.

Ten remembers the horse. They just had one for their anniversary because the only animal ten loved were horses but even though they were extremely expensive, his lover bought him and ten had looked after him like his own son.

But now standing next to the horse, Ten didn't feel anything, it just felt like … nothing. the horse kept neighing, he knew there was danger but he didn't expect it from ten because when he shushed him, it did. Ten stabbed his neck, his eyes, blood came out like a fountain. He stabbed him over over and over. His face wet with blood. When the horse started feeling like it was out of enough blood, he sat down slowly, still neighing low in his throat. Ten dragged his dagger along the length of his body and the next thing he knows, it's dead. His favourite gift from his favourite person, both now forever gone. _What has he done?_

He looked at his hands, shaking and covered with blood. He starts sobbing. He looks around nothing is left everything he cared about is gone.

He looks over at the house it's still burning, he stands up abruptly, No, _no, no, no._ This can't be happening he runs like he always does, as fast as he can. He enters the house muttering I'm so sorry under his breath over and over again. The heat comes in waves and it's too much to handle, it burns everywhere, inside and outside his body. He runs up the stairs dodging the fire the best he can. He thinks he hears a faint bell and he starts crying, muttering I'm so sorry just a little louder now he enters his lover's room. Its burning, but he looks so peaceful in the middle. He walks over to him ignoring the heat and the wood collapsing sounds. He lays down with him on the bed and intertwines hands, he's warm now. Ten gives out something between a laugh and a sob, "baby, I'm so sorry, i'm so sorry-" he keeps repeating it like a mantra and tries to fall asleep to the sound of fire burning wood and his lover's warm body.

**Author's Note:**

> Me backreading this: damn ma who hurt you


End file.
